


Miss You

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: BESTthingintheworld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: You smile and I suddenly can't see anyone else around





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the in his dream? you can name anyone in BEST. But if you read it carefully, you will know exactly who is the one in the dream :)

_I sigh heavily for nothing. Too many things in my mind until I get confused about what I'm going to do. I sigh once again and look around._  
  
_I stop suddenly._  
  
_There._  
  
_Not too far from my place I see you, enjoying your chat with your best friend._  
  
_I gulp and don't know what to do._  
  
_Should I go to say hello?_  
  
_Or just walk away like I never see you._   
  
_I sigh once again and almost jolt when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder._   
  
_"I thought I'll never see you again Inoo-Chan."_  
  
_I smile to your best friend but say nothing._  
  
_I lost my words. I just see you in silence, learning about your new look._  
  
_Your hair._   
  
_I smile at your long hair._  
  
_This is the first time I see you with a long hair._  
  
_I smile._  
  
_No._  
  
_It's not because it doesn't suit you._  
  
_It's just ..., mmm, you still look good with your long hair._   
  
_Then it comes._  
  
_The time when I finally get my courage to face you. To see your eyes, and I suddenly melt._  
  
_Your eyes._   
  
_You smile and I suddenly can't see anyone else around._  
  
_There's only you._   
  
_And me._  
  
"Kei, come on. You'll be late if you don't get up now."   
  
I open my eyes and blink.   
  
_So, it's only a dream._  
  
I get up from the bed and open the curtain. The morning sun is shining so bright at me.   
  
_Why?_  
  
"You look so happy when you sleep but now you look disapointed. Very disapointed. So I guess you're not dreaming about me."   
  
I turn around and shake my head.   
  
"Okay. I don't mind. I don't care about who you're dreaming of, because everytime you wake up, you'll always be mine."   
  
I smile and hug him tightly.   
  
_I'm sorry_  
  



End file.
